Dr. Meinheimer (2019)
Dr. Meinheimer 2019 is the upcoming twelfth Dr. Meinheimer event. The show will be highlighted by Christian defending the World Heavyweight Championship against DEFAULT, The Shark facing off against Brock Lesnar in a Shark Cage match, and Sevendust going one-on-one with The Undertaker in a Buried Alive match. __TOC__ Background Christian's rise to becoming World Heavyweight Champion has been dubious, to say the least. It began when he declared that he would start his path to the title by entering the Money in the Bank Ladder match. Despite not coming away with the victory, Christian would goad contract holder Big Show into putting the briefcase on the line. Although the match would end by disqualification in Christian's favor, the stipulation allowed him to become the new holder of the Money in the Bank opportunity. At A Fish Called Walter, Christian's crowning moment would come to fruition when he cashed in his contract on then-current champion Dynamite Derek after he'd been left incapacitated following a Batista Bomb. Later, Christian would address the world by graciously accepting the opportunity to be their champion. He claimed that there has never been a World Champion before him that has had to overcome as much adversity to reach their goal. With that established, Christian informed the audience that he's allowing them permission to view him as a source of inspiration. The rousing speech from the new champion would eventually be cut short by DEFAULT. A former World Champion in his own right, DEFAULT chronicled having to literally claw his way out of the pre-shows and having to overcome his crooked father's attempts to hold him down before he ever got a chance to even look at the World Title. He noted that everything that has allowed Christian to become champion has happened indirectly rather than a result of anything Christian did. DEFAULT claimed that as far as he was concerned, he's still Just Christian and he's going to prove it at Dr. Meinheimer. In the coming weeks, Christian would look to disprove naysayers like DEFAULT by showing examples of how people can be an inspiration like him. Things like donating your old clothes to the needy instead of throwing them out, tipping servers well, and picking up trash on the side of our highways. However, DEFAULT would interject once again following the montage. He claimed that much like Christian's championship reign, his video package is a sham. DEFAULT would reveal that he had obtained the uncut footage and showed the truth of Christian donating old shirts ravaged by moth damage, tipping his server pocket change, and tossing the trash he claimed to collect back onto the side of the road. DEFAULT pointed out that he's already proven how much of a fraud Christian is, but that he'll be more than happy to do it once again at Dr. Meinheimer. Before The Shark and Brock Lesnar even stepped in the ring, everyone knew that they would bring the house down. But what nobody counted on was that the two would literally bring the ring down when the two unstoppable forces went head-to-head at A Fish Called Walter. For weeks, rumors swirled that the two had been so badly banged up from their encounter that it may be some time before they were seen again. However, the rumors and speculation was all quickly quashed when Lesnar returned. The Beast would remove his bandages and insist that The Shark come join him in the ring so that they could finish what they started. The Shark would oblige, leading the two into a brawl that would see them destroy much of the ringside equipment and spill out into the crowd. A short time later, JBL would announce that he refused to allow the two to cost him more money than they already have with their warpath of destruction. He continued by announcing that the two would face off once again at Dr. Meinheimer, and that the ring would be reinforced to ensure that they couldn't obliterate it again. But that wasn't all. To ensure that they are contained like the animals they are, the two will face off in the second-ever Shark Cage match! Will Brock Lesnar manage to escape the clutches of The Shark in his specialty match or will the Behemoth from Beneath devour The Beast inside the confines of cold, blue steel? After years of being tucked away in the subconscious mind of his host, Sevendust emerged onto SvR06 this year with the goal of punishing the souls of the sinful. With that being said, it was only a matter of time before he would cross paths with the Reaper of Wayward Souls. The initial meeting between these two dark forces would occur inside Hell in a Cell, as The Undertaker was closing in on defeating Chance. Before he could deliver the final blow to his opponent, Sevendust ambushed him from behind and left him motionless for Chance to make the cover. It wasn't until the evening of A Fish Called Walter that either man would be heard from. At the event, an effigy of The Undertaker appeared at ringside within a casket. In a moment of role reversal, Sevendust eulogized the soul of The Phenom while stating that he sealed his fate by claiming the souls that he's been tasked with punishing. Before he could declaratively close the lid on the career of The Undertaker, the figure in the casket revealed himself to be the actual Deadman. Undertaker proceeded to force Sevendust into the casket and slammed it shut before throwing down the gauntlet for the most grave and deadly match at Dr. Meinheimer: Buried Alive! When estranged World Champion J-Pac returned to win the Laugh Like Pee-wee match, many questioned how he was even able to earn the opportunity to begin with. The answer would be revealed in a later title defense where the allegiance between J-Pac and then co-commissioner JBL would be revealed. This alliance that had been playing out behind the scenes for some time would lead J-Pac to the main event of Diaz's Fuck Fest to crown an undisputed champion between himself and Dynamite Derek. However, in the latter moments of the contest, JBL would turn his back on his ally and cost him the historic match with a Clothesline from Hell. After a tag team match pitting Dynamite Derek and JBL against J-Pac and Charles Barkley resulted in the tycoon Texan becoming the sole commissioner of SvR06, J-Pac has been made it a goal to ensure that JBL can't enjoy a single day of his new position. When JBL responded by instead leaving him off A Fish Called Walter, J-Pac took it upon himself to commandeer JBL's limousine and left it parked outside a notorious biker bar with incendiary messages written on the side. This would lead JBL to leave the arena, which in turn made sure that he wasn't able to be at ringside during Dynamite Derek's World Heavyweight Title defense. JBL would address J-Pac, suggesting that he obviously got what he wanted by ensuring that the World Title match got out of hand and allowing Christian to cash in Money in the Bank on Dynamite Derek. However, J-Pac insisted that this wasn't what he wanted. What he wanted was for JBL to use his executive power to put the two in a match so that he could beat him so badly that he would never show his face in public again. At the end of his rope, JBL agreed to make the match for Dr. Meinheimer. However, if J-Pac were to lose, he'll be unable to repeat his stunning victory from this past January because he will be barred from the upcoming Laugh Like Pee-wee match. For the first time ever, Dynamite Derek and Batista went one-on-one in a monumental World Championship bout at A Fish Called Walter. The challenge was so unprecedented for the defending champion that he fashioned a new suit intended to withstand the force of the Batista Bomb, the same move that resulted in The Shark's first pinfall defeat. When all of Dynamite Derek's offense, including his signature DKO couldn't keep The Animal down, the champion turned to what seemed to be his last resort and struck Batista with the title belt to retain by disqualification. There would be no time for celebration, however, as he was soon thereafter planted into the mat with a Batista Bomb. With the champion flat on the mat, Christian took the opportunity to use his Money in the Bank contract to cash in and become the new World Heavyweight Champion. Dynamite Derek would go on to voice his displeasure about not receiving an automatic rematch for the World Title, claiming his was robbed by Christian. Batista, on the other hand, had other ideas. He suggested that the only reason Christian was able to become champion was due to his Batista Bomb, and therefore felt that he was entitled to another shot at the championship. With both making compelling arguments for a rematch for the gold, it was determined that both men would captain teams to compete at Dr. Meinheimer for a golden opportunity. Whichever team won, that captain would receive the coveted #30 spot in the over-the-top-rope Laugh Like Pee-wee match. Since it was for such a golden opportunity, Dynamite Derek selected "The Golden Boy" Chance as his first partner, to which Batista countered by selecting Chance's former ally and enemy Drew Thunder. Keeping things golden, Dynamite Derek would also turn to the new Intercontinental Champion Carlito. Batista would once again stick to the theme of reigniting old rivalries and enlisted the support of Carlito's former adversary Rob Van Dam. Not thrilled by facing off against their past rivals, Chance and Carlito began to question if competing on Dynamite Derek's team was worthwhile for them. To boost morale and prove himself as a worthy leader, Dynamite Derek squared off with Drew Thunder of Team Batista. However, the match would quickly be revealed to be a ploy to bait The Master of Drew-Jitsu into kicking Dynamite Derek's helmet, which had been reinforced to an illegal degree. This would result in a hairline fracture in Drew Thunder's foot, leaving his Thunderstruck kick potentially out of commission. What this development could mean for the battle between Team Dynamite and Team Batista at Dr. Meinheimer remains to be seen. Since winning back the tag team titles after a long hiatus as a team, The Pranksters have settled back into the top spot of the division as if no time had passed. However, while the seasoned tandem have been defending their championship against some of the top teams in the division, trouble has been brewing elsewhere. On an edition of Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel, Walter P. Wiley revealed that he was now the manager of the destructive duo known as the Abomination of Desolation. The two painted powerhouses would disrupt the interview and leave Y2J in a heap on the ground. After weeks of Walter hinting that his own personal wrecking crew would be coming for the World Tag Team Titles, AOD officially fired their first shot at A Fish Called Walter shortly after The Pranksters had retained their gold. In retaliation for what they had done to him at In My Ass, Chris Jericho attempted to fend off the towering monstrosities but fell victim to their brand of brutality once again. Walter would claim that the only reason The Pranksters have ever been so dominant in any era is that they've never faced anyone like AOD before. He continued by stating that their time as champions has only lasted this long because they have allowed it to, but that now it was time to hand the titles over. The Pranksters agreed to defend their titles against their destructive challengers, but Jericho would interject and claim that they would have to go through all three of them first. Walter admitted that he didn't know that Jericho was the leader of The Pranksters, but agreed to the terms. At Dr. Meinheimer, Walter P. Wiley will lead the Abomination of Desolation into battle against the team of The Pranksters and Chris Jericho in a three-on-three elimination tag team contest. If Walter and AOD are successful, Snitsky and Heidenreich will earn a future opportunity for the World Tag Team Championship. Rey Mysterio's valiant turn as Intercontinental Champion ended in one of the most unusual reigns a championship reign ever has. During the final moments of his title bout with Carlito, Mysterio was caught off guard by the sight of a handful of twisted clowns in the crowd. Carlito would win the title, as a chilling grimacing face would appear on the screen for a brief moment. In the weeks that followed, Mysterio would continue to be haunted by that face, claiming to see it when he walks down his street or looking through his window. However, every time he would turn to look, the face would be gone. Rather than live in fear of this ominous specter, Mysterio stated that he wanted to face the fear at Dr. Meinheimer. The grinning face of what now appeared to be none other than Damaged Wing would finally address Mysterio directly, informing Rey that he only fears what he doesn't understand. He continued by claiming that he just wants to make him smile, and that by the end of Dr. Meinheimer, Rey Mysterio will be smiling. Before defending the United States Championship against Drew Thunder at A Fish Called Walter, Cesaro grabbed a microphone and announced that he was discarding the title in favor of the newly-instated Very European Championship. Although Sheamus was banned from ringside, the end of the contest would see William Regal instead insert himself in the match to help allow Cesaro to pick up the win. This new trio of Cesaro, Sheamus, and Regal would reveal that they've banded together to form the appropriately named Very European Union. At the same time, "Macho Man" Randy Savage would witness the way Cesaro disrespected the United States Title and disparaged all the champions that had come before him. Given his storied history with the title, Savage was inspired to stand up in defense of all of those former champions. Coming to his aid in these efforts was Jimmy Hart, who informed Macho Man that if he's looking for all-American boys for Dr. Meinheimer then he should look no further than his boys, Robert Conway and Sylvain Grenier. The duo collectively known as The Chart Toppers would have the opportunity to face off against Cesaro and Sheamus of the Very European Union, but the match-up resulted in a one-sided affair that saw Conway and Grenier defeated in decisive fashion. A short time later, Macho Man would officially come face-to-face with Cesaro. The Very European Champion informed Savage that he wishes he could say that this wasn't personal, but that wasn't the case. He claimed that the Very European Union was formed out of necessity because brute force was the only way to ensure that nobody could say he's "too Swiss" and overlook him in favor of so-called American heroes like Macho Man. Cesaro would taunt Savage, noting that as long as his has the title, there's no way his precious United States Championship is coming back. Macho Man would slap the title out of the hands of the prodding Cesaro, sending the two into a brawl. To no surprise, Sheamus and Regal joined the fray to turn the scuffle into a three-on-one scenario. The Chart Toppers would begin to make their way to the ring to aid their Dr. Meinheimer partner, but the duo would evidently remember their previous encounter with the Very European Union and left Macho Man to fend for himself. After the beatdown, the three would drape an American flag over the fallen Savage. Despite losing his teammates, Macho Man insisted that he would still lead a team of All-American Boys into battle against the Very European Union in a traditional elimination tag team showdown at Dr. Meinheimer. Toying with a woman's heart is a bit like playing with fire, and toying with more than one only increases the chances that someone gets burned. That's a lesson The Big O had to learn the hard way when he found himself in the awkward position of officiating a Hardcore Championship match between his current romantic partner Torrie Wilson and the mysterious temptress known as Contessa di Su. Although he vowed to call things right down the middle, that didn't stop Torrie from severing all ties from the Colossal Casanova after he awarded the Hardcore Title to the Contessa. Now once again on the market, The Big O looked at this as a chance to pursue a courtship with the new Hardcore Champion. However, before he had the opportunity to make his move, he was approached by Count Out. He informed Big O that he and Contessa di Su have known each other for years and that he thinks maybe it would be for the best if the two stayed away from each other, citing her being under a lot of stress being the Hardcore Champion. It was at this point that The Big O reached the only logical conclusion he could think of: Count Out wanted Contessa di Su for himself! With it being Dr. Meinheimer season, The Big O declared that he would put together a team to take on Count Out's. On top of that, The Big O selected Contessa di Su herself to be on his team for her to prove to Count Out who her heart truly belonged to. Results